Crystal
by Kuro-shiro-neko
Summary: Sesshomaru finds a youkai in his forest, whom he brings into his care. Who is she? Pairings: InuKag, SessSomeone possibly the OC, but I don't know. Please R&R [DISCONTINUED]
1. Youkai

Disclaimer: I, Crystal-Chan, do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Credit is to be given to CluehunterC for editing my fic. (Applause)  
  
Crystal  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru walked calmly through the forest with deadly grace. Suddenly he stopped. 'Youkai in my forest.' he thought. "Sesshomaru-sama? What's wrong?" Jaken's high, raspy voice made Sesshomaru internally cringe.  
  
"Ano... Sesshomaru-sama! Can Rin go pick flowers! Please?" Rin's voice was more calming.  
  
"Rin go pick flowers with Jaken. I will attend to a matter elsewhere." Sesshomaru threw a warning glance at Jaken and walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'How could people, and youkai, be so cruel! Not even youkai! That stupid hanyou! But. I'm just too young to do anything.' A small, bloody figure curled up and cried. Briefly, she raised her head and sniffed.' Great. Escape the clutches of one half-demon into those of a full-demon' she thought. "Ughh." She lifted herself up to barely a sitting position. 'Here it comes.'  
  
Sesshomaru smelled awareness, fatigue and..."Blood" He murmured. He stepped into the clearing. His eyes beheld a girl of about13. Sesshomaru smelled the salty scent of tears and a hint of fear.  
  
"What will you do, youkai sir?" she said. She couldn't quite see him, though she knew he was tall. "C-come into the light."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't like the girl's attitude, and she didn't know who he was. He obliged.  
  
The girl gasped and was paralyzed in fear, premonition of her oncoming death, and awe at the handsome creature before her.  
  
Sesshomaru flexed his claws. "Such insolence needs disciplining. You are intruding on my lands."  
  
Her eyes widened. Sesshomaru saw that they were brown, as was her hair. A crystal adorned her forehead.  
  
Sesshomaru lunged without another thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!!! ^-^ 


	2. Crystal

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha or any of the characters. *Sniffle* Once again, CluehunterC has edited this chapter. (Applause)  
  
  
  
Crystal  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru neared his target. Then-  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin burst into the clearing."Jaken-sama hit me! Oh."  
  
Sesshomaru froze. The girl looked at Rin and smiled. Rin smiled back and jogged off to the youkai girl. The girl faced Rin, minding her injuries carefully.  
  
"Rin! Don't go-", Sesshomaru began, but the girl cut him off.  
  
"Rin is it? Nice to meet you. I'm Crystal." the youkai girl said. Then she noticed Sesshomaru get upset a bit, and then hide it behind his indifferent mask. "Don't worry. I don't harm children." Crystal said. Then she convulsed in pain.  
  
"Crystal-chan! (A/N: Sound familiar? ^-^ hint hint- my username is.) Daijobu desu ka?" Rin cried.  
  
"I'm. o.kay," Crystal groaned. Suddenly she looked at Sesshomaru. Her eyes were glazed over with pain. Then, they glowed. Sesshomaru suddenly sat down, feeling drained of energy. Then he felt fine again.  
  
"Wench! What did you do?!" He said through gritted teeth. Then he stopped and nearly gasped. The girl had. changed. He noticed the immediate changes. She, Crystal, now had. white hair and golden-red eyes. The crystal on her forehead was now a blue crescent moon like Sesshomaru's; only it had a small, red crystal connecting the two ends. Two stripes like Sesshomaru's ran down her face and arms in the same places. All her injuries were healed, though her kimono was still ragged, torn, and stained with her blood. What caught Rin's attention, seeing as she began to play with it, was a now wagging half-curled, white, short tail. (Think of a husky's tail. That's it. I HAD to h-include a tail. ^-^)  
  
"Ano, Sesshomaru-sama? If you are quite done, um, examining me, I feel I owe you an explanation." Crystal said a bit uncomfortably. Sesshomaru did nothing, but silently agreed. "What I did was. involuntary instinct, yeah. Sorry" Crystal said and smiled shyly. Crystal stood up and carefully walked towards him. She gasped and backed off.  
  
"You're... you're a taiyoukai! I.oh gods.Sorry! Sorry, sorry, and sorry!" Crystal cried. "Ano, Crystal-chan? Why do you look like Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked.  
  
(COMPLETE change in mood.) "I absorbed his power? Isn't that interesting? Say, Sesshomaru-sama? May I-" Crystal was about to say when she was RUDELY interrupted by-  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! The girl has-" Jaken spotted Rin. "You stupid little-" He raised his staff.  
  
"Jaken." Sesshomaru said, and was about to reprimand him, but Crystal got there first.  
  
"Listen, Froggy-sama! If you don't want her to run away don't hit her!" Crystal yelled, though it caused both she and Sesshomaru to internally wince for their sensitive ears. Jaken, on the other hand was positively stunned. He hadn't before noticed Crystal.  
  
"Ah! Master! Youkai!" he screamed. (A/N: Duh!)  
  
"Everyone knew that, Froggy. Yuk!" Crystal said. She walked over to Sesshomaru. He invisibly tensed, though Crystal spotted the action. " Please, don't hurt me. It was purely involuntary."  
  
"Crystal-chan? You travel with Rin? Ano.no.CAN you travel with. us?" Rin asked, correcting her grammar. " Sesshomaru-sama? Pleeeaaaase?" Rin put on her best begging face.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Rin, then at Crystal. He nodded slightly.  
  
"I need a better keeper and a tutor for Rin. You will do it." Sesshomaru stated. "Go get new clothing as well. There's a village a mile from here." He added.  
  
Crystal looked down at herself. She was practically in a state of undress.  
  
"Eep! See ya soon!" She yelped and made a mad dash towards the village Sesshomaru mentioned.  
  
~ A/N: Well? Did ya like it? Please review. Please? (Hopefully nice reviews.)(IF there are flaws, point them out. Please) 


	3. My life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (Author: NOOO!!!! INU-CHAN!!!!.. Inu-Chan: *sweatdrops* Hey lady! Calm down, d- Author: Bad Inuyasha! *grabs voice changer and sets it to Kagome* OSUWARI!!!)  
  
~Yes, I'm crazy. I'm paranoid as well, but that has nothing to do with this...  
  
ANYWAY, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update, but I was, erm, grounded... Well here's the story! Oh yeah, credit to CluehunterC for editing this story! *Yes, the applause, only dimmer* (To CluehunterC: HAHA! ...Don't ask.)  
  
CRYSTAL: CHAPTER 3  
  
Crystal peeked through the bushes and spotted the village. She wondered if the villagers were nice.  
  
" Well, here goes nothing," Crystal though as she made her way to the village. She remembered to grab some herbs she knew villagers would trade for.  
  
As Crystal neared the village, she noticed something very fast; all the villagers were screaming and running. Crystal looked around for the source. There; a huge tiger youkai! It was chasing a group of villagers...erm...no, wait... It was eating a group of villagers.  
  
Crystal gasped. 'Well, let's see what I am capable of.' Crystal charged at the youkai. Being friendly by nature and habit, she felt urged on, faster and stronger to aid the villagers...  
  
And aid them she did. Crystal leapt high into the air and landed on the tiger's back. She lifted her claws up and dug them into the creatures back. It howled in pain and annoyance. Suddenly, Crystal felt her blood run hot. All that heat traveled from her veins to her hands. The tiger's back melted from view. 'Eww.' Crystal thought. Crystal jumped off its back and grabbed a few of the villagers the tiger had ravaged that were still breathing. In front of them all, the tiger youkai disappeared from existence. 'Wow. Guess that's one of Sesshomaru's abilities.' she thought.  
  
"Thank you! Who are you?"  
  
Crystal looked down at her current wards. Her eyes filled with concern at their injuries. Then, they went to meet the villagers' eyes, the one who had spoken to her.  
  
"Ahhh! You're a youkai too!" he exclaimed. Fear was the element in his eyes, and it made Crystal a bit uncomfortable that she had caused it.  
  
" No! I mean, yes! But I'm a good youkai!" Crystal pleaded. " Please don't move; you'll further worsen your injuries," Crystal bent down to the man's wound and overlooked them. 'Okay, not bad: one slash own the hip to the knee.' Crystal though as she closed her eyes and had her hand float up over the wound. Crystal felt a more pure energy radiate through her and when she opened her eyes, the wound was gone. 'Thank you Mother!' Crystal silently said to herself.  
  
"Wha... I'm healed!" The villager looked at Crystal with disbelief and gratitude mingled as she tended to all the other wounds on the rest of the attacked villagers. Crystal fell backwards on her butt in exhaustion.  
  
"Thank you so much! I owe you my life! My name is Koroku." The villager that had first spoken said.  
  
" Please, I have no need of your lives, for I wish you to enjoy and cherish them. Though, a weaver would be nice." Crystal said and looked at her 'clothes': practically now two sets of ragged clothe towels. She blushed violently and covered herself. "Is there a weaver in the villages I could purchase from? I brought some herbs to trade them for."  
  
"No. Let us use our services to help you now for saving us." Koroku said, giving a pleasant smile.  
  
"Well, I don't need the herbs so you may have them anyway." Crystal piped cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you for helping us. I can take those herbs for you," A woman in miko robes stepped up. "My name is Kari. Come and I shall take you to a weaver." Kari looked relieved at a pile of ashes. Crystal realized it was the tiger youkai. Crystal handed the miko the herbs and followed her to the weaver, walking VERY carefully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru didn't understand what was taking Crystal so long. Rin had practically begged him to stay and wait. When Rin almost cried, Sesshomaru gave in. 'Since when did Rin get so touchy?' Sesshomaru wondered to himself. 'Ah, here she comes...'  
  
Crystal burst into the clearing. Sesshomaru nearly blinked, and not because she was nearly as fast as him. Crystal was wearing a lovely, pinkish-purple, sleeveless shirt that was a bit tight and a blue skirt, which wrapped gracefully around her slim hips and was slit at the sides and was slightly flared at bottom. Her hair had been brushed and she was cleaned entirely. Rin ran at her.  
  
" WOW! Rin think Crystal-chan looks pretty!" Rin exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Crystal, who beamed.  
  
"Arigato, Rin-chan!"  
  
" If we may go now." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone, though he was slightly upset that he had been forgotten.  
  
" 'Kay!" both Rin and Crystal exclaimed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group had been walking the whole day. When Sesshomaru noticed Rin get tired, he told them to rest at a clearing for the night. Rin came up to Crystal.  
  
"Crystal-chan? What was your family like?" Sesshomaru listened and Crystal looked surprised. She obviously wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Well, okay then. I'll tell you," Crystal began.  
  
"I used to live in a beautiful hidden place, deep in a forest, in my first few years of life. My mother was a kitsune with very special powers. My father was an inu-youkai. I was very happy with them. Then, one day, I saw..." Here Crystal stuttered and her eyes clouded with grief. She took a breath.  
  
" My parents were... killed." Crystal said, and no one egged her on to continue that particular story, for she obviously didn't want to. Rin gasped audibly.  
  
"Crystal-chan! Its okay! Rin's parents died too, when Rin was very young. I died too, but Sesshomaru-sama brought me back to life with the Ten...Ten...ummm, sword!" Rin said, holding Crystal hand. Crystal smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Anyway, I went to live in a village. Well, actually, some humans came and found me. They knew I was youkai, but they didn't really care. I lived happily with them until a year ago, and the other villagers never gave me much trouble. Then a giant youkai came and slew the whole village... Including my beloved parents."  
  
"From then on, I fended for myself the whole year. I grew very powerful. The I met you guys!" Crystal finished, a big, goofy grin on her face.  
  
"Yep! Then you met Rin and Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said, giving no regard to Jaken, and yawned widely. Rin walked over to Sesshomaru, who had been sitting at the base of a tree the whole time. Rin hugged his leg, for that was all she could reach, and said goodnight. She then curled up on his tail, which Sesshomaru wrapped around her. Crystal smiled at the sight and her small tail wagged happily.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama? Goodnight." Crystal said. She lay down, stirred, and got up again.  
  
"Do you have a poison based attack?" Crystal asked. Sesshomaru turned his head and nodded. "Oh, okay. I used it earlier, when I fought and destroyed a tiger youkai that I fought in the village." Crystal explained.  
  
" So, you have my abilities too." Sesshomaru said. Crystal nodded. "What other... abilities... do you have?" he said.  
  
"Umm...I can shape shift, courtesy of my mother, heal and just normal fighting. Now, I guess I have your... abilities." Crystal said.  
  
"I am able to transform into my real form. Can you?" Sesshomaru was being very outright.  
  
"I had another form before, so I guess so." Crystal said. Silence followed the conversation.  
  
"You fought my...brother earlier. His scent was on you. Why did that half-breed imbecile attack you?" Sesshomaru spoke after some 5 minutes had passed.  
  
"Well, while I was living with my human, right before they died, they gave me a gift. I think it's called a Shikon shard. When I took it, it embedded itself between my shoulder blades. It sort of hurt, but it increased my strength a bit. Anyway, I was picking some herbs back in a field when that horrible, rude hanyou attacked me. He... "Crystal stopped and gulped, a shaking hand reaching to touch her neck and travel down. Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "I ran away before he... killed me." Crystal finished and slightly hung her head.  
  
"You're not his first victim. That dumb half-breed has been searching for those shards for most of the year." Sesshomaru said. Crystal looked up. 'Is he consoling me?' she thought.  
  
"Arigato. Good night." Crystal said, and lay down for the night. She could feel his gaze on her, and felt comforted, before falling into a world of dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crystal-Chan: Okay. Review time people. Please? Who else thought Sessy was a bit OOC? I sorta did but I had to fit it in the story! *Sweat drop*  
  
Okay then! Ja! 


	4. Training and OOCness

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I don't own Inuyasha. Yet...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Hack* *cough* I'm okay...I'm okay...  
Crystal  
  
Crystal-Chan Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A new day had begun. Sesshomaru said he wanted to continue to check his territory. Crystal was worried about something, being at the back of the small procession. Sesshomaru noticed this and decided to see what was the matter with her because the worry in her scent was annoying him.  
  
"What is bothering you so much that you reek of worry?" Sesshomaru asked. Crystal looked hurt and a bit surprised.  
  
"I'm worrying that we'll run into that hanyou is all. Do you think so?" Crystal asked.  
  
"I veer off my course to intervene with him occasionally but only to fight for a sword that should rightfully belong to me." he said tensely.  
  
"The Tetsuiga. (Sp?)" Sesshomaru muttered, almost growling. Crystal shivered in remembrance. Sesshomaru spotted the movement. Suddenly, he put a firm yet comforting hand on her shoulder. The shivering stopped instantly and Crystal relaxed.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshomaru." She whispered.  
  
"I'll train you."  
  
"Huh?" Crystal said, not fully believing her ears. Had the infamous Lord of the Western Lands just offered to train her?  
  
Sesshomaru nearly smiled at her shocked face but murdered the notion.  
  
"Yes, I did, and I will train you. And yes, I did just read your thoughts." Sesshomaru said, and this time, a small smile escaped his defenses. Crystal was further shocked.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! D-Did you just comfort and offer to train that demon wench! ACK! DID YOU JUST SMILE!?" Jaken said. (A/N: And the world shall stop spinning next! ^_~) (Jakens current expression: *o*)  
  
" Yay! Crystal-chan made Sesshomaru-sama smile! Good job!" Rin cried.  
  
"Wench! If Sesshomaru is deathly ill, which he surely is, I'll-" Jaken droned on, but was suddenly cut off as Ah-Un, Sesshomaru's dragon like steed, came down and landed on Jaken. Rin and Crystal immediately burst out laughing.  
  
"Crystal. We shall start this afternoon. Do not die of laughter where you stand." Sesshomaru said.  
  
EVERYONE gaped. Did Sesshomaru just use sarcasm?! Jaken suddenly starts to weep. (A/N: Here my editor, who I forgot to mention is Cluehunter Karoru now, also wept.)  
  
"Oh, Gods! What accursed illness have you placed on my dear master! Oh! Woe is-!" Jaken bawled loudly, when his staff suddenly fell. It hit Jaken on his head and he fainted.  
  
"Ano . . ." Crystal said. ~*~*~*~  
  
The training was hard, but Crystal bore through it, barely. A few days after Sesshomaru declared his offer, Crystal knew how to fight and use a sword. Crystal trained with the Tensaiga because her healing powers caused her illness when she neared the Toujikin. Its evil aura repelled her as well. Now, Crystal walked with Sesshomaru and the group to continue the silent trek through the ancient forest. Suddenly, Sesshomaru sniffed the air.  
  
"Rin. You and Jaken stay here. Crystal, why don't you follow me." Sesshomaru said. It wasn't a suggestion, but a command. Crystal, nodded, as did Rin, hesitantly, and Jaken, resentfully.  
  
Sesshomaru took off into the forest and Crystal followed. She smelled something familiar, and they were nearing it.  
  
"Someday, you will have to conquer your fears and emotions. Today shall be that day." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Crystal's eyes widened. 'Oh, please no!' she thought, but followed. They entered a large clearing. In the middle was the source of the familiar scent. Crystal gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru whispered. ~*~*~*~  
  
MWAHAHA! I'm SOOO EVIL!! Cliffhangie! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Review pleez! ~Crystal-Chan 


	5. The battle

Disclaimer: yeah... not yet.... dang....  
  
Crystal  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru and Crystal entered the clearing with an air of duty, and in Crystal's case, slight fear. Inuyasha tensed and he looked up. He saw Sesshomaru and growled.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you frigging kisama. I suppose you are going to fight me for the Tetsusaiga again, eh? Feh, you'd better give up, because it ain't gonna be in your hands until the day I die." Inuyasha sneered.  
  
"That, foolish brother, can be arranged. However, I shall not be the one challenging you today. Your . . . acquaintance shall." Sesshomaru said. He calmly moved a bit to the side to show Crystal. She stood rigid. Her look of fear was overcome with a look of anger as he remembered Inuyasha and all the things he did to her.  
  
"I see you brought along your bi . . . Hey, I know her! I thought I killed you. But, you look different. You look like Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, thinking aloud. Kagome looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha . . . I'll never forget what you did to me! Give me back my shard! That was a gift!" Crystal growled out. She felt her eyes water in remembrance of the brutal attack upon her. The memories of receiving the gift swelled up, but she tried to repress them, not wanting to become immersed in sobs.  
  
"Aw, little puppy is crying . . . How old are you? 25? 250? Or maybe you really are a pup . . . say, 8?" Inuyasha drawled. He found this extremely funny and snickered. Crystal's eyes narrowed.  
  
"16." Inuyasha snickered louder.  
  
"Well, prepare yourself, because you're going to need it. You're in deep hell. I'm out of you're league." Crystal's eyes reddened. She growled her reply back. Inuyasha looked slightly surprised. Either looking into those eyes, or her reply spooked him, but he looked a few inches shorter. Sesshomaru looked at Crystal in mild surprise.  
  
"I've been to hell and back! My life has been hell! My sun is the devil and my moon is the reaper! I've eaten meals with chaos and danced with death far more times than the living should experience!" Crystal screamed. A surge of power emanated from her. All of the sudden the Earth cracked. Sesshomaru stumbled and jumped away. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and yelled for the group to take Kagome to safety. Suddenly, the Earth exploded in fire. It's epicenter: Crystal. She looked the very picture of rage, sorrow, pain, and hell. Tears of fire ravaged her face. Blood from her claws digging into her palms trailed down and dripped onto the Earth. Inuyasha raised his sword and readied to attack.  
  
"Aaahhh!" Inuyasha cried as he ran forward. He reached the girl and swung. She dodged. He swung again and again. "Kaze No K-" Inuyasha began. Suddenly, Crystal was right in front of him. The Earth exploded all around him, sending ash, fire and magma into the air. And then, silence. The depth of Crystal's eyes captivated him. They held him, hugged him, choked him, comforted him, killed him . . . all in the same gaze. The silence became deafening. The lifeless eyes looked up into his.  
  
"Welcome to my hell." Inuyasha fell. Not in body, but in spirit, in soul. He met endless oblivion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal- Gawd I scare myself sometimes. I like this chapter the most so far, I think. So, did anyone miss me? I mean I haven't updated in, what, 10 months+? Yep. Sorry. Well, merry Christmas! 


	6. Aftermath

Crystal  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pain. Sorrow. Inuyasha felt these things in a breath's time. Memories flashed before him. Yet, it was not his feelings he felt, nor his memories he saw. They were of the girls'. 'That child... Crystal.' He looked into her eyes, and knew no more...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she saw his body grow rigid, then fall to the scorched and barren earth, twisting limply like a discarded rag doll. His eyes faced the sky, dull and uncomprehending. His skin was cold, his chest still. "No...Please no.... I- I need you.... Oh god..." Kagome said. She walked up to his body, slowly, as if he might still be alive, and the slightest movement would break that connection to this plane. When she saw his still frame, though, she whimpered. The sound broke out into a cry, and then she screamed as she ran over to Inuyasha's body. She knelt down and cradled his head. "No! Please! You can't be gone! Please...." Her body was racked with innumerable sobs as her voice lowered. "I love you too much... You can't be dead... Inuyasha." Kagome turned her head to look at Crystal. She had floated back too the ground and collapsed. Her clothes were burnt and her hair mussed. Sesshomaru came over to help her up, but then decided to simply stand over her. Crystal raised her head. She looked dazed and tired, as well as confused beyond belief. Yet, Kagome saw none of this.  
  
"Wha- what happened...?" Crystal asked shakily. She then convulsed.  
  
"You...little..." The voice came from Kagome. She had her eyes covered by her bangs. Her scent reeked of immeasurable anger. "How...dare you..." Her voice seemed forced, as well as deadly... So soft was it, that normal people could not tell she was speaking. She brought her head up. Her eyes were red from crying Crystal shivered. Her aura flared. The sheer anger emanating from her body was enough to have Crystal choking for air. "You...killed him... I don't know how... but you KILLED HIM!" Kagome's last words came out as a twisted screech, her voice raw and sharp from her sobs. Crystal felt stabbed.  
  
Crystal shivered. "I... I don't remember.... I don't remember a th-"  
  
"YOU LIE! YOU DARE LIE TO MY FACE, WHEN YOUR CRIME IS PRESENT, RIGHT BEFORE YOU?!" Kagome yelled, blood streaming from her nose as her stress built up. Crystal looked at Inuyasha's eyes. Her pupils dilated. Memories flooded back, her yells, his charge...and what happened afterwards.  
  
"No...Wait..." Crystal gasped. She convulsed again, then vomited, sick and filled with terror. Then, she remembered something... A thing had come from Inuyasha's body... It was... "I have it... Oh my god... I took it from him... He's here..."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I guess for all your big talk, you can't murder too lightly...." Kagome said. Crystal would have retorted, were she not hyperventilated. Sesshomaru quickly knelt down and pressed various pressure points in her neck.  
  
"Crystal... Calm down... What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked. Crystal looked up.  
  
"He's talking to me..." Crystal said, in a bit of a daze. Her crystal at her forehead suddenly flashed. Suddenly it grew and the crescent moon disappeared. A clear crystal at the center of her forehead replaced it. Her eyes blurred in momentary pain. She reached up and touched her crystal. "He's in here. Inuyasha..." Kagome blinked, now thoroughly confused. A commotion to their right distracted them.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango cried as she emerged from the foliage, Miroku closely following behind. Sango caught sight of the lifeless body in Kagome's arms. She gasped. Miroku followed her gaze. He grew rigid, then looked away. "Inuyasha...." Sango said, unbelieving. Then, she caught sight of Sesshomaru and a small girl at his feet. "You monsters!" The girl stiffened. Sango brought out her hiraikotsu, but Kagome held out an arm.  
  
"Stop." Kagome said. Everyone, with the exception of Sesshomaru, looked at her, confusion in his or her eyes. "Explain yourself. You, the girl with the crystal, who stole the life of Inuyasha."  
  
"I don't... understand it myself..." Crystal muttered out. Sango looked at her with menacing eyes. Miroku looked up, and hate could be seen in his eyes, hiding the sorrow behind it.  
  
"How can that be true? You demons! You're all alike!" Sango cried. She through her hiraikotsu, and flew with more force than ever before. The ground held a scar about its path. Sesshomaru acted quickly, grabbing Crystal and flying backwards. He fled into the forest and disappeared. Sango could see he was long gone. She was dying to chase him, but Kagome's welfare came first in mind, as it did in Miroku's. "Kagome? Are you... Are you all right?"  
  
Kagome looked up. "She said, 'He's here...', and then, 'He' talking to me....'. She was talking about Inuyasha.... What's going on?" Kagome said. "I think we should take Inuyasha to Kaede." Sango was slightly surprised that Kagome did not say Inuyasha's body, but got over it fast.  
  
"Right. Kirara!" Kirara came over and transformed. She knelt down in front of Kagome. When Kagome did not move, Miroku came over and lifted Inuyasha's body and put it on Kirara's back. Sango walked to Kagome's form and knelt. "Kagome? Let's go." Kagome looked up and nodded. She seemed in deep thought.  
  
"We must go to Kaede with speed." Kagome said, her voice slightly cracked, but filled with determination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru came just inside his borders when he stopped. He found a stream and gently lay down his burden. He went to the stream and brought some water out in his cupped hand. He brought it over to Crystal and let her drink. She sat up shakily.  
  
"Crystal. I want you to explain in coherent words what is going on." Sesshomaru said tersely. He did not particularly enjoy not knowing anything. Crystal looked up, then down. She mumbled, and from her mouth came the few words.  
  
"I...took his soul..." Then, there was darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well... I think that could have gone a bit better.... *sees weeping readers crying for Inuyasha* Please review. Thank you. 


	7. DEAD

Hey, this is Kuro-shiro-neko, no longer Crystal-chan. After a brief rereading of this fic, I realized that, OMFG, it's awful. Are all my fics _this_ bad!I _did_ write it about 4 or 5 years ago, so it's being discontinued. I would like to thank those who kept up with it and lied to my face, saying it was great. Thanks! XP

- Kuro-Shiro-Neko…. I think I'm going to shorten that name sooner or later….

BTW - If you like the idea to this story, go ahead. It's for sale. No, not even that. It's for free. Merry Christmas. Happy Birthday. Mozoltov, however you spell that.


End file.
